greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Richard Webber
Richard Webber (also known as Chief) is the former Chief of Surgery and an attending general surgeon, at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. History Richard was introduced as the Chief of Surgery, the man of authority on the surgical floor and the final arbiter of any disputes pertaining to his staff and his hospital. Richard started having trouble seeing, and not completing simple surgeries. It turned out that he had developed a tumour, pressing against his optic nerve, and let Derek operate to remove it, under the radar of all the surgical floor. Later he fought with Derek to write him out for surgery. During Season 6 Richard is found to be off the wagon and drinking again. This causes him to lose his job as Chief of Surgery for a period of time to Derek Shepherd. He eventually becomes sober again and after Derek steps down he is able to regain the position. At the end of Season 7, his wife Adele, is diagnosed with Alzheimer's. Throughout Season 8, Richard deals with her Alzheimer's becoming worse. She eventually asks Richard to place her in the Roseridge Home for Extended Care. In Season 9, Adele dies of a heart attack after coming out of surgery. In the Season 9 finale Richard appears to be dead after he was electrocuted, while trying to get the power back on in the hospital. Personality Relationships Romantic Ellis Grey During their residency at Seattle Grace, he had an affair with Meredith's mother, Ellis Grey, although both were married. Although Ellis left her husband, Richard could not bring himself to leave his wife, Adele (he would learn decades later, however, that Adele had known about the affair all along and stayed with him anyway). He confessed in a later episode that he ended the affair because he believed that Ellis deserved better and that he had too much baggage. Adele Webber Adele asked him to retire, forcing him to choose between his career or their marriage. He tried to skirt around it, but Adele, tired of waiting, made her choice and left him. He moved out and was sleeping in his office for a short time, but later had a room at the same hotel as Callie. After learning of Ellis's illness, Richard had been visiting her regularly, but upon deciding to attempt a reconciliation with Adele realized that he could no longer continue his emotional affair with Ellis. He attempts to patch things up with his wife, but is stunned to find out that she has apparently moved on to someone else. Near the end of the third season, Adele is admitted to the hospital and is discovered, first by Addison and later by Richard, to be pregnant (at 52 years old). Though he believes the father to be the man Adele insinuated to be seeing months earlier, Richard stays by Adele's side as she is treated, though complications later arise and she loses the baby. Adele later admits to Richard that the baby, which was a boy, was actually his. At the conclusion of the third season, Richard and Adele decide to give their marriage another try. Since the beginning of season 4, he and Adele have declared that his work is the reason that their marriage has failed. He moved in with his friend Derek Shepherd in his trailerhome. He is now trying to repair his life as a divorcé. At the end of season 4, Freedom, Part 2, Richard decides to move back home. He admits to Adele that he made a mistake 20 years ago but he's a good man, and he doesn't treat her as she deserves, putting his foot down. Adele comments "It's about time" and allows Richard to return home. After Adele is placed in the Roseridge Home for Extended Care after being diagnosed with Alzheimer's and finds a new love, Richard begins to date Catherine Avery. Career He was the Chief of Surgery at Seattle Grace and was formerly mentor to Derek Shepherd and Addison Forbes Montgomery during their residency. There are continuity errors regarding where exactly Richard built his career; at one point, he states that with the exception of his fellowship, he spent his entire career at Seattle Grace. However, it is also established that he both taught and befriended Addison and Derek, presumably in New York (the majority of references within the show, as well as additional sources, indicate that a good portion of Richard's career was spent in Manhattan, rather than Seattle). A board member regards Richard as the best surgeon in the hospital, and is demonstrated on the occasion in the robotics lab where he takes the course as a "refresher", and he pits himself against Cristina Yang, losing in the first few tasks. In the last task, performing a minor operation, Richard manages to complete the surgery with his eyes closed, while Cristina struggles to get ahead. When asked how he managed to do so, he claims muscle memory - he is so used to these procedures knows how to perform the surgery with his eyes closed. Richard had planned to retire and recommended Preston Burke as his successor, but after the secret of Burke's tremor and cover-up came out, that plan was put to a stand-still. Nevertheless, he has told the hospital board of his retirement and has yet to name his successor; Derek, Preston, Addison and Mark all eagerly clamoring for the post. Richard eventually chose Derek, but Derek tells him that Richard should remain chief. In an attempt to move back home, Richard begins to delegate some of his work to other staff with responsibilities, such as the Chief Resident, at the time being Callie Torres, but as she was slightly unaware of what to do exactly, Miranda Bailey eventually replaces her, reducing Richard's burden. To assist with this further, he enlists George O'Malley to become the Chief's intern to assist with some of his day to day duties, such as passing messages, phone calls, charting, pre-op and post-op patients amongst other things, until George finally had enough after learning he failed his intern exam by 1 point. In Season 6 after the Death of O'Malley and throughout the merger with Mercy Grace, Richard comes under a massive amount of stress. He makes a mistake on a patient that brings to the attention of Bailey that something is wrong. Eventually he takes Meredith under his tutelage where she finally figures out that he had started to drink again. Meredith eventually tells Derek and Derek brings it to the attention of the Board who force Richard to back down as Chief and in his responsibilites as a doctor and Derek takes over his position as Chief. After a numerous number of days sober, Richard finally returns to being a General Surgery Attending under Shepherd. He is the doctor that was on the case of Gary Clark's wife and did her surgery. She did not recover however and died leaving Clark with a vendetta against him. In the Season finale of Season 6, Clark returns and begins to shoot people, mainly surgeons, in the hospital. Webber was not present at the time but once he hears what is going on he finds a way into the hospital and confronts Clark, who ultimately commits suicide. In the beginning of Season 7, Derek resigns as Chief leaving Richard as interim Chief until the Board agree to let him come back full-time as the Chief of Surgery. In Season 8, Richard takes the fall for Meredith's tampering of a Clinical Trial for Alzheimer's which could help Adele. He resigns as Chief and helps Owen Hunt obtain the job. He has since been a General Surgery Attending. Notes and Trivia *He was a recovering alcoholic ("Superstition"). *When he drinks, he drinks vodka. *His favorite cake is red velvet with cream cheese icing. *He and Adele married when she was 25. *He proposed to Adele on New Year's and got married the Valentine's Day after. *In 2004, Webber won a plaque for "best doctors in America". *His email address is rwebber@seattlegrace.com. *He taught a painful lesson to Addison about getting to close to her patients by giving her a patient who would eventually die. This resulted in her avoiding him for almost a year. She eventually taught Izzie Stevens the same lesson. *Although not a member of the board of directors, he is a part-owner of Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital. *During the first two episodes of Season 1 (Grey's Anatomy)|season one]], Richard has M.D., Ph.D, and F.A.C.S on his lab coat, however, subsequent episodes throughout nine seasons only shows M.D. and F.A.C.S. Additionally, his lab coat has three lines of embroidery versus the standard two with chief surgeon lab coats. *Because of Richard's F.A.C.S. designation, he is board certified in general surgery, despite not being stated, as of yet, in dialogue. Gallery 101RichardWebber.png|A Hard Day's Night 102RichardWebber.png|The First Cut Is the Deepest 103RichardWebber.png|Winning a Battle, Losing the War 104RichardWebber.png|No Man's Land 105RichardWebber.png|Shake Your Groove Thing 109RichardWebber.png|Who's Zoomin' Who? 201RichardWebber.png|Raindrops Keep Falling On My Head 202RichardWebber.png|Enough is Enough 203RichardWebber.png|Make Me Lose Control 204RichardWebber.png|Deny, Deny, Deny 205RichardWebber.png|Bring the Pain 206RichardWebber.png|Into You Like a Train 207RichardWebber.png|Something to Talk About 208RichardWebber.png|Let It Be 209RichardWebber.png|Thanks for the Memories 210RichardWebber.png|Much too Much 211RichardWebber.png|Owner of a Lonely Heart 212RichardWebber.png|Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer 213RichardWebber.png|Begin the Begin 214RichardWebber.png|Tell Me Sweet Little Lies 215RichardWebber.png|Break on Through 216RichardWebber.png|It's the End of the World 217RichardWebber.png|As We Know It 218RichardWebber.png|Yesterday 219RichardWebber.png|What Have I Done to Deserve This? 220RichardWebber.png|Band-Aid Covers the Bullet Hole 221RichardWebber.png|Superstition 222RichardWebber.png|The Name of the Game 223RichardWebber.png|Blues for Sister Someone 224RichardWebber.png|Damage Case 225RichardWebber.png|17 Seconds 226RichardWebber.png|Deterioration of the Fight or Flight Response 227RichardWebber.png|Losing My Religion 301RichardWebber.png|Time Has Come Today 302RichardWebber.png|I Am a Tree 303RichardWebber.png|Sometimes a Fantasy 304RichardWebber.png|What I Am 305RichardWebber.png|Oh, the Guilt 306RichardWebber.png|Let the Angels Commit 307RichardWebber.png|Where the Boys Are 308RichardWebber.png|Staring at the Sun 309RichardWebber.png|From a Whisper to a Scream 310RichardWebber.png|Don't Stand So Close to Me 311RichardWebber.png|Six Days, Part 1 312RichardWebber.png|Six Days, Part 2 313RichardWebber.png|Great Expectations 314RichardWebber.png|Wishin' and Hopin' 315RichardWebber.png|Walk on Water 316RichardWebber.png|Drowning on Dry Land 317RichardWebber.png|Some Kind of Miracle 318RichardWebber.png|Scars and Souvenirs 319RichardWebber.png|My Favorite Mistake 320RichardWebber.png|Time After Time 321RichardWebber.png|Desire 322RichardWebber.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 323RichardWebber.png|The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 324RichardWebber.png|Testing 1-2-3 325RichardWebber.png|Didn't We Almost Have It All? 401RichardWebber.png|A Change is Gonna Come 402RichardWebber.png|Love/Addiction 403RichardWebber.png|Let the Truth Sting 404RichardWebber.png|The Heart of the Matter 405RichardWebber.png|Haunt You Every Day 406RichardWebber.png|Kung Fu Fighting 407RichardWebber.png|Physical Attraction... Chemical Reaction 408RichardWebber.png|Forever Young 409RichardWebber.png|Crash into Me, Part 1 410RichardWebber.png|Crash into Me, Part 2 411RichardWebber.png|Lay Your Hands on Me 412RichardWebber.png|Where the Wild Things Are 413RichardWebber.png|Piece of My Heart 414RichardWebber.png|The Becoming 415RichardWebber.png|Losing My Mind 416RichardWebber.png|Freedom, Part 1 417RichardWebber.png|Freedom, Part 2 501RichardWebber.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 502RichardWebber.png|Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 503RichardWebber.png|Here Comes the Flood 504RichardWebber.png|Brave New World 505RichardWebber.png|There’s No ‘I’ in Team 506RichardWebber.png|Life During Wartime 507RichardWebber.png|Rise Up 508RichardWebber.png|These Ties That Bind 509RichardWebber.png|In the Midnight Hour 510RichardWebber.png|All By Myself 511RichardWebber.png|Wish You Were Here 512RichardWebber.png|Sympathy for the Devil 513RichardWebber.png|Stairway to Heaven 514RichardWebber.png|Beat Your Heart Out 515RichardWebber.png|Before and After 516RichardWebber.png|An Honest Mistake 517RichardWebber.png|I Will Follow You Into the Dark 518RichardWebber.png|Stand By Me 519RichardWebber.png|Elevator Love Letter 520RichardWebber.png|Sweet Surrender 521RichardWebber.png|No Good at Saying Sorry (One More Chance) 522RichardWebber.png|What a Difference a Day Makes 523RichardWebber.png|Here’s to Future Days 524RichardWebber.png|Now or Never 9x19RichardWebber.png 9x13RichardWebber.png 9x14RichardWebber.png 9x17RichardWebber.png 9x18RichardWebber.png 9x02RichardWebber.png 9x01RichardWebber.png 9x16RichardWebber.png 9x15RichardWebber.png Chief webber.jpg Notable Episodes Memorable Quotes Appearances Category:GA Characters Category:Characters Category:Doctors Category:Patients Category:GA S1 Characters Category:GA S2 Characters Category:GA S3 Characters Category:GA S4 Characters Category:GA S5 Characters Category:PP Characters Category:PP S1 Characters Category:PP S2 Characters Category:GA S6 Characters Category:GA S7 Characters Category:GA S8 Characters Category:GA S9 Characters Category:Patients (Neuro) Category:Webisode Characters Category:GA S10 Characters